Frog
Frog is one of krytogrl2009's mascots. He is her main mascot, and is known mostly for his strange love of pie. Frog is actually one of the residents in Sparklebrook Pond. There are a few others too, including Gillz, McSttupad, and G.L. Origins The exact origins of this curious little amphibian are shrouded in mystery. Some think he emerged from the foggy recesses of krytogrl2009’s own mind to eliminate her boredom, others say he crawled from the sea and slowly evolved overtime into the “intelligent” life form we know today (a rather silly theory for sure), and Gillz personally believes that Frog’s a demon sent to torment him for the rest of his natural born life. Or he could have just fallen out of the sky like Spot did. To each his own. Personality & Residence Frog is a very casual and fun-loving mascot. There’s nothing he feels he needs to battle or maim or even gum, unless of course it is a nice, juicy fly. He simply enjoys getting out and having a grand-old time all through out Mascotia. While Frog is rather energetic, he is also quite the gamer, sometimes spending days in his house playing anything from Nintendo to Sony to Parcheesi. He’s not perfect though, far from it! He is a little dimwitted and naïve. More often than not he also lets his curiosity get the better of him, for better or for worse, but more often the latter. However, he could also be containing some hidden intelligence. This can be seen in the fact that he is one of the few mascots who seems to be personally aware of his creator’s existence and affection towards him. Heck, he’s still nagging me to make more adventures for him right now! Our little green amphibious mascot resides in a swamp ironically labeled “Sparklebrook Pond.” Here he lives in a house completely submerged underwater with the only entrance being a large steel door. In other words, Cartoon Logic. It is a nice house, but the only downside is that Frog is too small to reach his mailbox, so all of those now-antique Nintendo Powers are just wasting away. The only other known mascots that live in Sparklebrook are his best friends: Gillz, McSttupad, and G.L. Funny enough, the four of them aren’t truly all that close to each other. Gillz claims he hates Frog, McSttupad feels obligated to hang out with him, and G.L. couldn’t care less about anyone but Gillz. Yet they all seem to constantly end up joining together on one crazy adventure after another. Frog however doesn’t mind these feelings towards him, he’s just so optimistic he finds some redeeming qualities in all of them, even Gillz. Relationships Friends *Spot *Gillz *McSttupad (partially) *Bigbear *Mally *Jango *Wise Owl *G.L. *Ploxl *Moose *Kaptain K *Crabs *Drunk Lobster *The Sky Baby *Anyone who gives him pie Not Real Big On *Hawks *Lilly *Clark & Stanley *Kenthrn Enemies *A.A. *King Ivan the Slug *Anyone who doubts his power when he dresses up like The Great Wart *Anyone who doesn't understand the amazing greatness that is pie Food *Flies & Pie (He likes them best together) ---- Category:Mascot Category:Aquatic Category:Amphibian Category:krytogrl2009 Category:Male Category:Mascotian Category:Frog